dndmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Kebre3
Liatai has connected. Saphroneth has connected. Saphroneth:Which map should I be on? I see essentially nothing. Liatai whispers: I'm afraid I've made a bit of an error... I can't see Crystal where I placed her on the map. ^^; Could you do me a favor and check to see if I have ownership of her token? Liatai whispers: She should be right next to Zora on Map 0001. You whisper to Liatai: Why you do have/ her ownership :3 Liatai whispers: Now I see her! Thanks. :3 VAE:waiting for techcubi while we do,some tea will the lynx get VAE:mmrow! Saphroneth:So, I recall that the Demon was essentially grappled to immobility by a child Gryphon, with his legs being water due to a piece of technically necromantic magic. VAE:yes. VAE:it's little less than immobility... he's just soup weak Saphroneth:Why it's not an Enchantment or a Transmutation... ah well, presumably it works on a metaphysical level rather than just suppressing ATP or something modern. VAE:i forewent the last casting to save you spells and decided the combat over if you remember, havng liatai roll Saphroneth:Yeah, I think so. Saphroneth:So was it total of two Rays or just one/ VAE:lemme check VAE:i think one , given he's 8/16 Saphroneth:Okay. So that puts me at two lvl1 spells left, unless there's been time since the bar room bawl,. VAE:not quite ... there probably wil be as soon as you deal with him , hauling him back Saphroneth:Heh, I might try a Psion at some later date, they seem fun. Power Points and all that.. Saphroneth:Hell, I might with Karis. Still not actually taken any class levels yet. VAE:Hmm... i wonder whether i have actually allowed them VAE:Since i probably don't even have the psionic books Saphroneth:They're all SRD. Saphroneth:Actually, some of them seem a better fit for DMFA magic than, well, magic. VAE:and from what i heard, they be borked VAE:hmm, Michail is in dire need oof a better token VAE:i cringe whenever i look at what i have drawn there Saphroneth:Perhaps the other one? The Bear 1 one? VAE:which bear 1? VAE:you mean from mapping tools? Tokens dropped onto map 'dnd_maps_0002'Saphroneth:That one. VAE:Argh noo VAE:*sigh* Zora and Karis at least don't make me wanna throw up ... at least now VAE:Fine... wanna just dragback too the headquarters for random shenanigans before he comes back VAE:? VAE:After all there's the wholle night to go Saphroneth:I think we can assume that someone with Str 8, nearly unconscious if not actually so and being carried by Michail is not going to be able to escape. Liatai:Aw. I can't wait for Voltarus to meet Crys. I kind of want him to try intimidating her. Just try. :B Saphroneth:Crystal Felarion? That being another member of the... organization Saphroneth:? VAE:I think i actually narrated that last week VAE:Not the organisation :3 VAE:The secret police of Kebre VAE:See, her original incarnation was a bit like that, too Saphroneth:Oh, what's the Secret Police' official position? In Byzantine Rome, everyone knew the Post Office, the Agentes in Rebus, were the secret police. Made for lousy postal delivery, though. Firo:I'm both! Whee! |3 Saphroneth:Heh. VAE:Heh.. kinda like that... that's why Zora needed you folks VAE:I mean, they do have some truly secret agents, but most are kinda recognisable... VAE:It's more the facts about what they can do than pure secrecy that gets most folks in a spin. Saphroneth:The CIA try to sort of half heartedly pretend their real position is as a maintainer of the World Factbook, but they don't really bother. VAE:pfft VAE:These folks... technically they are a branch of the regular militia VAE:Protection from internal threat and the like... hence the name on badges Saphroneth:Heh. Most blatant "secret" police ever were the Scythian Slaves in the Athenian Democracy. They were ethnically different AND armed. (Another strange slavery case). VAE:Protectin' public from themselves since « year = 0 » Saphroneth:There has never not been a time when the secret police were not unprotecting us. Liatai:Quite a long-lived organization, then. XP VAE:actually, something like 1970 , in this case VAE:I mean, now VAE:given someone has calculated on the forums that DMFA story started in Furraean 1990 or so Saphroneth:And since then a few years have elapsed, most of them in the "suddenly: colour" timeskip. VAE:Yeah... but this takes place at sometimes during Dan's youth, since Tamika's tavern is still there and DP is still dead (might not be long though( Saphroneth:Ah, DP. The Man with the Revolving Door to the Afterlife. VAE:As a total sidenote,.. i was doodling today.. Kallis's species is Siamese cat Saphroneth:Hmm. Black tips on the extremities, right? Wonder how much black there is; that's diagnostic of latitude of growth, or at least temperature. VAE:heh.. indeed. I guess not much given this part of the world is generally cold, or sometimes colder. (if i remmeber the pigment was heat activated) VAE:regardless, this needs to be inspected T3h GM:Oh, provisorial roll call. Saphroneth:I think so, yeah. ...hang on, they were bred in THAI. T3h GM:Rolls , where are you? Saphroneth:Did anyone know they could be white before they were traded? Saphroneth:Also, I have a barrel of rolls here. Liatai:It's activated by cooler temperatures. That's why they have the markings on their extremities and their nose and ear tips. There were some experiments with Himalayan-pattened rabbits -- Liatai:Oh, present. x3 Saphroneth:Okay. So my point stands, in inverse. Saphroneth:I mean, Thailand is pretty close to the equator. VAE:also TC should be here every moment Techubi has connected. Techubi:Alright... Techubi:I am here now. Saphroneth:All hail the prophet VAE! He got the timing pretty much perfect there. VAE:Finally >:3 Liatai:Look for "Himalayan rabbit." :3 http://waynesword.palomar.edu/lmexer6.htm * VAE does stuff for prophet routinely Liatai:There he is! :D Saphroneth:Ah, genetic drift. Fascinating stuff. Techubi:We supposed to put our tokens on MAP B? VAE:no VAE:you are supposed to Saphroneth:We're on map_0002 VAE:TELEPORT VAE:(i enforced everyone already) Saphroneth:We missed slightly. Was that Teleport With Some Acceptable Error? Techubi:So, which map are we supposed to be on? Saphroneth:dnd_maps_0002, for now. Techubi:Oh. Techubi:So, we gonna start the session now? T3h GM:Roll call! Liatai:Give me two shakes, got to let the dog out. Techubi:Also, give me a break if I didn't exactly continually check the IRC, alright? T3h GM:Rolls, buns, everyone! VAE:Exactly continually? Techubi:Whatever. Saphroneth:Bun Dle! VAE:My furry arse, you were gone for an hour Techubi:Anyway, most of- Techubi:If I may finish... VAE:that's as discontinuous as it gets :3 Techubi:... Techubi:ANYWAY... Techubi:Most of the games I've been in haven't ever really actually started until three or later, most commonly later. VAE:one gets the impression as if two people couldn't write at the same time VAE:That's because most of them people aren't in timezones of GMT Saphroneth:And in my case it is currently nine. We're working from the shores of Fair Blighty here. Techubi:Anyway, back to roll call. VAE:And unlike me, Saph actually sleeps during the night *gasp* Techubi:HERE. VAE:yes. but liatai went with dof VAE:*dog Liatai:Not anymore, I'm here. :3 Karis:They never look up... * Liatai slides TC a cup of tea. Jeez, calm down a little. ^^; VAE:http://idle.slashdot.org/story/11/05/19/183224/CDC-Warns-of-Zombie-Apocalypse For geeky goodness VAE:http://idle.slashdot.org/story/11/05/19/183224/CDC-Warns-of-Zombie-Apocalypse Techubi:Not really a tea drinker. VAE:Ah, so you do caffeine intravenously? VAE::3 Saphroneth:See, I have a semblance of a sleep cycle. Techubi:My mom doesn't even let me get soda all that often. T3h GM:And now, bloody rolls, i call y'all. Techubi:HERE Liatai:ROLLLLLLS Saphroneth:Roll Out. Saphroneth:(Running out of puns here.) Techubi:TRANSFORM Techubi:AND ROLL OUT Saphroneth:Next one will involve a Rick Liatai:Roll out the barrel~ We'll have a barrel of fun~ VAE:sleep cycle? I have that! It goes... Exhaustion => nap => work => timewaste => exhaustion => weekend => timewaste .. wait, it doesn't join Liatai:x3 Liatai:Anyway, shall we get this show on the road? Karis:Flying air cover whenever they get moving. T3h GM:Anyways... You managed to successfully drag your less than friendly companion along the streets, mostly avoiding lookenspeepers thanks to KEWS (Karis early warning system) and thanks to making it look he's just a bit socially tired. Firo:Firo is carrying the bound, unconscious demon, a little slower than usual, but not complaining. T3h GM:Let's translate back home :3 Voltarus has received initiative.Saphroneth:I'll go first, then the rest of you Echo my Location? Saphroneth::p VAE:heh VAE:Duplex, too? Saphroneth:Mainly send/receive with whistle doppler calculation. Bat Sonar is startlingly sophisticated. VAE:hee VAE:Anyways.. s T3h GM:Thanks to Karis making sure none of y're watched, y'all make it safe next to the backdoor to the church add-on which houses the priest... and well, is used for stately purposes. Saphroneth:As opposed to catholic priests, which would use it for state affairs. VAE:hee hee VAE:Well, i guess there are such in furrae too... * Firo looks up at the door. "Um, could someone open it for me, please? I can't get it without rearing up, an' then I'd drop Mr. Subin." Voltarus:Volt sighs. "I'll get it." Voltarus:He walks toward the door and opens it. Karis:(puff of random smoke) T3h GM:Surprisingly enough the door opens... seems like they were ready for you inside. Firo:"Thanks, Voltie -- Smoke?" Karis:"I don't know either. Seems to be a cosmetic effect." Zora:*silently* Quick! Got him? Anyone following yas? * Firo shifts his wing to display the unconscious demon. Karis:"Happens more often in Were from the far east.. and I didn't notice anyone." Zora:*nods* Come in, then! This place is rather well warded, once we shut in it should look alls are asleep. Zora:*as soon as all are inside, shuts the door* Karis:"I might want to make that the truth, at least in my case. I rather rely on my spells to make things equal for me in a fight, and lacking them makes me nervous." Zora:*nods* I know that rather well myself Zora:Clawing at folk..isn't quite as effective as a fireball Karis:"Easier fighting someone when they can't stand under the weight of their oh-so-perfect armour". Liatai whispers: Let me know when to bring Crystal in. :3 Voltarus:"Asshole seriously needed whatever claw marks I managed to land." Zora:*smirks* Soo, that's how you made it! Firo:"Speaking of which, um." The gryphon shuffles. "Where should we put Mr. Subin?" Zora:I .. didn't expect it to go this smoothly... 's why i was waiting. Firo:"Oh, an' he said he had a message for you." Zora:Oh... Ignat here will show you ... there's a room for such "guests" in the basement. Zora:Message? For me? Zora:*surprised* Firo:"Mm. He said not to piss him off, an' 'ringtail.'" Zora:Fuck.. i hope he wasn't another agent... we had such a case a few years ago... Don't recognise it. Zora:Codeword of some sort... well, he'll spill it. Father Ignatius:So, Firo .. if i may... pass through the hall, and here, the stairs.. lemme get a lamp * Firo follows! "Oh, don' worry about me! I can see without a lamp!" Karis:"I can bunk up on the ceiling... if there are space concerns, that is." Zora:Anyways... isn't classified or anything.. what happened was that a bunch of our folks infiltrated an insurgent group cell... i believe it were Scions of Kallis yet again... Voltarus:"Scions of Kallis?" Zora:Well, in the end, when they moved in for the arrest... it turned out that all but one member were our folks. Techubi:Do we have to do somekind of knowledge check in order to recognize that name? VAE:If you wish, knowledge(local) would do Karis:« 1d20+2 = 2 + 2 = 4 » local knowledge (untrained) Karis:"Are they the local bar regulars?" Voltarus:Int check: « 1d20 + 3 = 18 + 3 = 21 » Zora:They bagged him and went for a beer... but really... *laughs* Firo:The gryphon follows the father and puts the demon where he is told to. There, now he feels better about taking the money! A message delievered, a job complete! Zora:Local bar regulars? Why , there might be some indeed. Voltarus:So, does my Int check count for anything? VAE:Am getting to it VAE:i can only write so fast :3 T3h GM:Techcubi: You recall that the above is one of the several separatist groups in Kebre ... this one seeks the splitting of Kallisburg and associated lands from the country. Others such as Golden Paw seek the union with Kingdom of HollyAnn instead. T3h GM:(union for the southwest of the state i meant) Voltarus:"Oh, now I remember...It's a Kebre separatist group." Saphroneth:Ah, politics. Third most confusing of human affairs. Second is war (being politics where everyone participates) and first is whatever your current degree course is. T3h GM:You also *don't* recall Kallis ever getting pregnant ... but whatever, their name choice. T3h GM:*sigh* Saph is utterly right... the first gives this lynx the creeps Zora:Yeah.. you could call them that. A bunch of bloody buggers... but whatever - without their like i'd be jobless . Zora:And yeah...wait.. you can spend a whole night as a bat? Zora:Not just a while like those druids? Karis:"All three forms are equally natural once unlocked. It's like... clothes, really." Karis:"There's always Work. Normal work is hard to get hold of, but Work... not until humans return will that stop being necessary." (Idiom, meaning never) Zora:*facepaws* ... indeed i might have some use for that later on. Zora:And there is always Work , but it'd probably involve sewing in a factory like my mother did. Zora:My back hurts bad enough as is. Firo:"What's everybody talkin' about work for?" The gryphon wanders back into the room, freed from his demonic load. Voltarus:"Soooooooooo.........What now?" Karis:"No, Work The kind of Work that involves meeting a Client and giving a Warning." Zora:Ah, i see. *grins* Karis:"I hear that in the far north you actually have some Were born primal. They don't unlock their anthropomorphic form until the same stage of development I got my Primal." Father Ignatius:Also came back. "Really? That is.. most curious.." Liatai whispers: Is Crys in the church right now, or elsewhere? Father Ignatius:From what i knew, the natural form was of he Furre, of our father. Karis:"Such things happen. Who is to say what they mean, after all? Only the soul matters, in the end. All else is dross." You whisper to Liatai: Sorry. will get to it in the morning.. there's a gag i have prepared for it , see ^^; Liatai whispers: Okay. * Firo looks up at the rafters and stretches out his wings. He stretches back... then forward... then crouches... Father Ignatius:You might be right... *sigh* the whole tri-unity concept is rather hard to understand for us less blessed. Karis:"I'm new to it myself. The way I understand it, the second form is related to physical maturity, the third to mental. I hope that helps." * Firo jumps and tries to reach for a rafter! His wings flap, but don't grant him much, if any lift. « 1d20+7 = 10 + 7 = 17 » Father Ignatius:*nods* Yes... that's what the church teaches indeed .. the Comforter the Tester an the Intercessor...one of magic pure, one who gave his for our sins and the Lord, both at once but a separate entity " Saphroneth:Oh, by the way, Jump result seems to be about 2 feet. * Firo lands on the floor with a *fwump* and a few loose feathers. Karis:"Running start would help there, I think. And I hope to find more as I grow older - that's the point, I suppose." Zora:*sigh* Not another theology debate... it gets surprising how long can you keep it up. Zora:*yawns* * Firo backs up and wiggles his hind quarters, stretching his wings again.... run run run JUMP! « 1d20+7 = 12 + 7 = 19 » Firo:Fwump. Saphroneth:Almost five feet there. Firo:>: Saphroneth:Could have reached something about nine or ten high, though, counting vertical reach. Zora:Anyways... if anyone's hungry we have more sausages... Apropo.. what did you do to Sergej? He seemed rather.. shaken. >:3 Karis:"Oh, I forget my manners. Who is this... er... person, who I unaccountably failed to see until just now?" Zora:Gave me a discount barely asking. Firo:No one's reacting to the gryphon leaping in the air trying to grab the rafters? :B VAE:comical ignorance :3 Firo:« 1d20+7 = 16 + 7 = 23 » One more time! VAE:One day more! * VAE plays Les Miserables on mp3 Saphroneth:Eccept for in my case throwing advice over my shoulder. And that one, counting vertical reach, makes about ten or eleven feet. Firo:« 1d20+3 = 9 + 3 = 12 » Climb check to scrabble and grab ahold of the rafters -- Michail:*sighs* Come'ere kitty * Firo hangs from the rafters by his forepaws and dangles his hind feel. "Nuh-uh, I got it now!" Voltarus:"Oh...It's the meat kitty." Saphroneth:(Vertical reach is actually about 8 feet for a medium sized creature, but Firo's long not tall. And it's 4 points per foot.) Voltarus:*Meat guy Firo:"I gotta practice or I'll never be able to fly!" Scrabble scrabble Climb check - « 1d20+3 = 12 + 3 = 15 » Zora:Yeah, meat guy... cheapest in town, unless the one buyin's you >:3 Karis:*steps out of the way of air-ground ballistic gryphon flight path* * Firo manages to pull himself up onto the rafters and crouches there, panting and grinning. "I... I did it!" :D Michail:I thought they could fly *confused bear Karis:"Not yet, is my guess. Maturity, that sort of thing. Same as how you could only lift HALF a ton when you were eight." Michail:There was one of them in our village... Michail:when i was eight? *counts on fingers* Ah, that's when i got my axe from grandpa! Voltarus:"Oh, shut up, and don't bring that up ever again." Michail:*lifts up the rat furre steel contraption* Michail:*rat furre -sized Karis:"Yes, the Axe. Given it a name yet?" Karis:"Or does it already have one, I forget." Zora:*smirks* Ooh.. so he *didn't* pay back? Michail:I dunno.. i never had a head for them * Firo lays on the rafter like a jaguar on a tree limb and gives a contented chrrr. Firo:Zzzzzz... |3 Voltarus:"I got some of my money back from him, alright?" Karis:"Perhaps just 'Thwack'. Nice, simple, descriptive." Voltarus:"Now, SHUT. UP." Zora:*grins at angry cubi* Voltarus:*Cubi-spawn Zora:Hee.. touchy,are we? Techubi:He's technically not really a cubi until level six, is he? * Firo lets his tail and a few paws dangle. Watch your heads, passersby below. |3 Saphroneth:Hmm... microsaur (feathered dinosaur) phoenix, with cubi heritage. Tri wing. Ten limbs, all of them wings. Liatai:Hehe. x3 Michail:Grandpa's had a name ... Headbreaker Lena ... but then... his killed more wolves, bears and brigands than i have chopped wood with this one. VAE:heh VAE:pity i can't ggive XP rewards for OOC jokes like this Karis:"Fair enough. It must earn a name, then. Seems to be appropriate." Karis:"Ooh, a dangling cord. And we're in a church. I wonder... would pulling it make the bells ring? Must be nice bells, to have a tassel on the rope..." Firo:Zzzzz... |3 Zora:Anyways... i'll go lock our friend downstairs... and make sure all is safe.. and we can rest i guess. Don't try anything stupid - you probably have heard of Alarm? and Fireball, for that matter. Zora:Besides , you have no idea where we keep cash , either, and it's ...concealed well. Karis:"Wouldn't even dream of it." Consider? Yes. Contingency plans? Yes. Game out possible outcomes in head? Yes. But dream? No. VAE:Now this technically correct speech IS getting a nomination. Why yes i startedreading Jhereg Zora:Oh.. i don't care what you dream of, sweetie. I just care that you don't *try* .. Saphroneth:Got to love characters like that. They think crooked. * Firo dreams of shinies. |3 Karis:"No trying, either." Like I'd ever open hostilities with a superior combatant unless certain of winning.. T3h GM:And so, the company dissipates around the compound for a probably peaceful *i'm lookin' at you, Karis* night. Karis:Bat furre have a strange sleep cycle. Best defined as "whenever". Firo:Firo sleeps right there in the rafters. Only when morning starts to come does he open his eyes, yawn, and stretch. He blinks blearily around at his surroundings, then stretches his wings. DM, do pre-flight gryphons glide, or just fall? ^^; T3h GM:DM declares an acrobacy check bee in order Voltarus:"Zzzzzzzz........" T3h GM:or rather, Dex Karis:*Up on another rafter, dreaming in monochrome polytexture* Firo:« 1d20+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » T3h GM:but it isn't such a high DC... well he falls Saphroneth:That's going to leave a mark. Firo:CRASH! T3h GM:It was DC 10 T3h GM:He tried .. he almost glided... then fell Voltarus:He wakes up and is looking all around." Voltarus:"BUH, HUH, WHA?" Zora:*jumps up* Firo:"... ow..." the gryphon whimpers, tail over teakettle on one of the pews. @.@ Zora:Pchh! Attack!? *sneaks upstairs all battle ready* Karis:"Chirp?" Oh. Well, falling out of bed isn't exactly unheard of... Karis:*falling leaf* Zora:STOP IT WHOEVER WHERE YOU ARE! I'M AIMING AT YA! Zora:*looks around* Firo:"EEP I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!" The gryphon dives for cover behind a pew! O.O Voltarus:He runs to where he hears Zora yelling. Zora:*rubs eyes* Zora:Wait.. where is he? Voltarus:"Oh, sure, not like it's bad enough JUST to be waken up by a crash..." Karis:"Just a morning mishap involving a certain Gryphon and the harsh mistress of Gravity." Zora:Oh... so .. nobody broke in? Voltarus:"I have to hear a crazy person yelling about attacks, too." * Firo peeks over the pew. "I'm really sorry..." Firo:"You're not gonna fry my cojones, are you?" Zora:*sigh* I really should..but you are too useful Zora:Besides, you are a bloody bird.. they have none. Karis:"In, no. Possibly somehing broke, but mainly I think just wood chips from a pew, a bruised ego, and flight feathers everywhere." Zora:Well... but my timing *was* good, right? Voltarus:"He's also part cat, ya know." Zora:If he broke in i'd have totally cooked his tail from behind the door, right? * Firo grooms his feathers nervously, tail twitching around in his embarrasment. Voltarus:"Or, feline, or whatever." Karis:"A most rapid response. Good approach to take, though be assured we would be making more of a fuss if such occurred. Zora:I dunno.. from what i know, they do lay eggs.. so i thiink their . bits should be appropriate. Karis:"Nothing like as strange as some. Hyena, for example, are just wierd." Zora:*looks like she won a pageant* See! Requires a bit of practice, but iit pays! Never know what hit'em! Karis:"Oh, you work with the magic of learning, then? Gets results, certainly, but there's something nice about forcing the universe to obey you by sheer force of personality." Father Ignatius:The priest comes back from his study, apparently having woken up ages ago. "For the love of Saint Ilya, can you make less noise?" * Firo lowers his head, tail low and ears folded. "M'really sorry, Father, I won't do it again." Karis:"Probably, if we really work at it." Zora:Heh... well ... i suppose it's nice... though i actually prefer *understanding* what i do. Zora:Didn't get to bloody academy, though... See, they had me cast Owl's Wisdom at the exam... and for some fucking reason they all thought i messed it up. Karis:"Oh, I suppose there's something in that. But the feeling of magic dancing, it's indescribable. I actually wonder what it'll be like when I gain my third form, to be able to just nullify magic... will it feel different? Such questions." Zora:The idiots... it's a trivial spell... i can do it in my sleep! Karis:"I wonder if they should just ask for a simpler Prestidigitation or something. I mean, it proves you have the talent, yes?" Karis:"And it's not as if it's hard to miss." Zora:Well... their idea was to prevent someone just messing with an invocation or something. Zora:They just had you randomly read a spell, memorise it and cast it later. * Firo continues to groom himself, putting his flight feathers back in order. Zora:You picked the scroll from a pile. Zora:Randomised exams, or whatever was their fun idea. Firo:"Did you sleep well, Voltie?" Zora:Well, i guess we get paid better than bloody academicians. Zora:Plus, sometimes we get to arrest them.. fun times. Karis:"Yes, that would keep out Sorcerors. I don't really understand how magic on paper works. I can use a scroll... but memorizing? Words can hold power, but the mental impression of them just doesn't for me." Zora:Bloody dissent-spreading lot. Karis:"A little dissent keeps you on your toes. 'But I prefer marmalade', that sort of thing, means you have to plan ahead." Zora:It's... you have to.. sort of understand how the thing works... * Firo then takes out a pouch and starts counting coins... then trots up to Karis. "Mr. Karis, you should have this." He nudges five gold coins toward the bat were. Karis:"Ah, thanks. Most kind of you." Voltarus:"Eh, I got a decent amount of sleep, I guess." Firo:"It's part of what Mr. Subin gave me last night, an' you helped with that... Here, Voltie, you should have some, too, an' so should Michail." Zora:I mean.. it's hard to retain the spell for too long a time.. but once you understand it and see it again, it just sort of jumps together. * Firo passes five gold coins to Voltarus and five gold coins to Michail. Zora:I have heard of some that are able to cast from memory at any time... even stuff they read... i suppose it takes a lot more smarts than i have. Or some bloody stuck-up academicians. Karis:"So a decaying mental structure with informational antimemetic properties related to the expenditure of information fueling the casting?" Saphroneth:(Spellcraft training. He doesn't use memorized magic, but he's got some sense of it) Voltarus:He takes the coins. "Thanks, Fironi Macaroni." Zora:Yeah... bloody hell, where did you learn all that? You read Practical Wizardry ,too? Karis:"Picked it up here and there. Mainly there, in practice. I mean, they say that a knife to the shoulder blades cramps the style of even the most subtle wizard, but you have to know how to get close enough to do it." Firo:"Mm." The gryphon nods, fastening the pouch back onto his harness. "So... where's food?" Zora:I think a lot of spells have it as a fail-safe .. as in, to prevent accidental activation. Zora:You have to expend direct mental effort to make it run.. and this is a kind of the flip side. Zora:Otherwise.. well, imagine the spell messing up the insides of your head due to only *parts* being activated? Zora:After all, memories do decay with time - i suppose this makes sure it's stored uncorrupted. Liatai whispers: Let me know when you want Crys brought in. I'm sorry, I'm just itching to bring her in x3 Karis:"I've seen a spectacular pyrotechnic display once. Wizards that used the approach of memorizing spells that were fully self contained and suppressed by unconscious will. They could point cast anything, but you knife one of them and everything uncast just detonates." Karis:"Not even a major wound, it was the shock." Zora:*looks surprised* Voltarus:"Hey, guys, Fironi asked where the food is." Zora:Bloody hell... you "organisation boys" sure do travel a lot Karis:"Strange as all get out. I think they got the idea from the 'Dishworld' series." Zora:Dishworld, eh? I read a bit of that here and there... Voltarus:He sighs. Firo:"I don't think they're payin' any attention to us, Voltie. Wanna go hunting for food ourselves?" Firo::3 Karis:"It was during my apprenticeship, learning anti caster tactics. My instructor didn't expect that, though - the entire place just got blown apart. Suppose it's what happens when you experiment." Voltarus:"I'd rather get their attention by firing something, but, this IS a church, so...Fine." Firo:"Ehe... I don't wanna have Miss Oakrana yell at me again. That was scary." ^^; Zora:heh... i liked the Assasin's guild...and their watch , for that matter. Voltarus:"Come on, let's go." Voltarus:He heads out the door. Zora:It's funny how people deal with stuff like being sneaky where magic functions poorly. Karis:"Ah, yes. Most impressive lot. You have to admire a man who was so good at making ingenious traps that he was blacklisted by the assassins." Firo:"Between your you-ness and my beak, we'll find somethin'!" And Firo follows! Firo:Survival check for the heck of it - « 1d20+2 = 5 + 2 = 7 » Zora:Wouldn't like to live there, though. Voltarus:"Yeah, probably." He starts walking down a street to the east, looking for somewhere to get some grub. Zora:I mean.. didn't the bunch that did essentially our line of work get massacred in an uprising? * Firo sniffs the air, following, and sneezes. Karis:"The Cable Street lot? They were too sadistic. They were repoened later on, though - the business at the opera." Saphroneth:(We can probably elide any amount of *book totally-not-geekery*) You whisper to Liatai: And yes, it's coming as soon as me and Saph finish this particular bit. VAE:hehe Voltarus:"See anything yet?" Firo:« 1d20+2 = 15 + 2 = 17 » Firo:"I smell breakfast!" VAE:you do VAE:but i need my GM token which .. is gone? VAE:ah, here it is Saphroneth:Ooh, fun idea: aim for Arcane trickster on my part. VAE:you went outside, right? Liatai:Yeah. Voltarus:Are there streets on the INSIDEs of buildings? *SHOT* Saphroneth:Yes. Saphroneth:They have invented the Mall here. T3h GM:The gryphie manages to find another public foodseller... this one looks like he uses less rats. VAE:The GUM you meant... State Universal Market... like a mall, just mostly empty Zora:Wait, organizacia member lectures me on sadism? *snerk* you can say that to my tail... i have seen some of your guys' work. * Firo buys breakfast for himself and Volt. "What do you want to eat, Voltie? I'll pay for it this time." Karis:"Sadism and professionalism mix poorly. If you're torturing someone, you better have a purpose behind it. That nutcase just didn't like the look of someone's ear." * Firo deducts 1 GP for two common meals. Mary:Mary, the owner of Mary's Marvellous Munchies, hands you over a quite large herring , and about quarter a loaf of bread. Mary:Enjoy and come back! Voltarus:"I'll take a-" Voltarus:"Nevermind." Saphroneth:Ooh, Smorgas bed and board! Saphroneth:It's like smorgasboard, but you put it on something. Firo:"Thanks, ma'am!" VAE:heh VAE:herrings are kinda the common decent food , i guess VAE:salted , they do last. * Firo splits the fish and the bread, handing half to Voltarus. Zora:Ah welll, but then.. even back when my dad served in the militia, phrenology was thought as legitimate. I mean, they did catch that bloody murdering cultist by something like that, he said.. well, probably was an accident, but hard to say. Voltarus:He continues heading away from the church. Karis:"I think retrophrenology has more behind it. You can change someone's personality hy whacking them on the head, after all." Karis:"They become amazingly agreeably." Firo:"D'you think Miss Oakrana and Mr. Karis will still be talking magic when we get back? ... Where you going?" Karis:*able. Zora:*grins* I absolutely ag- T3h GM:Suddenly, a rather loud voice fills the room * Firo munches fish. :9 Voltarus:"Eh, wouldn't hurt to walk around some more." Voltarus:"They'll probably be talking about magic when we get back." Firo:Munch munch. "I guess. Mm, this is way better than those sausages." T3h GM:Where you go in the city? T3h GM:(voltie) Voltarus:He continues going east. * Firo follows, polishing off his bread in between bites of fish. T3h GM:Zora, password is swordfish, as usual... I'll make it short. You probably heard of the North Star mine FUBAR yesterday... well, we need you to watch over that as well.. public unrest or the like.. there seems to be a lot of shout about working conditions as always when this happens. Liatai whispers: Gnarrrr I'm so tempted to have Crystal run into Volt and Firo right about now. This gag had better be worth it. :B Zora:Fuck this, fuck you! I have the bloody factory to mind and they throw more... Karis:"Well, so much for that pleasant interlude... You going to want me to come, or what?" T3h GM:You too... Karis:"Right. I'll grab a snack on the way." T3h GM:Regardless, we should be sending you another operative ... she needs some more field experience... Zora:Another ? *sigh* Firo:"You gonna be eating the rest of that?" The gryphon peers at Voltarus' fish. :. T3h GM:Yes , another. This one received the *updated* handbook ,though. Expect her at any time... VAE:Roll a Spellcraft check, Karis Voltarus:"Eh, here." He gives the gryphon what's left of his fish. Karis:« 1d20+6 = 5 + 6 = 11 » VAE:Enough :3 Firo::O "Thanks!" Nom nom nom. VAE:You recognise the voice as Whispering Wind spell... the other side of the message was entirely pre-recorded :3 Firo:"Tryin' to fly always makes me hungry." Nom nom nom. Karis:"That's very, very impressive and a little irritating." VAE:Clearly, some people are slightly predictable. Karis:"It's less humiliating when it happens on Doctor What - you know, the time travelling Cubi who never has the sme baseform twice?" You whisper to Liatai: Now you can have her run in, whenever... i guess it'd have been slightly funnier if others were about ,too Karis:"But never mind." You whisper to Liatai: Also, what you should know, she has a side purpose... keeping public peace , yes, but also investigate for potential sabotage Feline Woman whispers: Run in? Not Crystal's style. =3= « 1d20+4 = 19 + 4 = 23 » Move Silently, « 1d20+3 = 12 + 3 = 15 » Hide. Voltarus:He looks around for some interesting place to go to. T3h GM:Anyways, as you walk east, you slowly leave the more populous streets and notice the residences of the poorer class - small houses stuck together. Karis:I like the current Doctor, though. A ferret, and apparently permanently on a sugar rush... Liatai whispers: You can have Zora and Karis roll Spot and Listen, should they want to. Zora:Yeah.. that bloody bastard somehow always gets the timing right... never heard of Doctor What , though... was it Doctor Watt, perhaps? Karis:"I thought it was What. A pun on how he's always something different." Zora:You know, the one who invented Watt cycle... Zora:« 1d20-1 = 7 - 1 = 6 » Spot.. Feline Woman whispers: Crystal is entering the church quietly, shutting the door silently behind her, and eavesdropping. Karis:« 1d20+4 = 1 + 4 = 5 » Spot Saphroneth:Unobservant bunch... Zora:Someone clearly needs glasses.. two of them « 1d20-1 = 16 - 1 = 15 » Listen Zora:Nothing, either. Saphroneth:Strangely, I get no Listen bonus in furre - best I could manage is an 18. « 1d20-2 = 12 - 2 = 10 » Zora:Anyways... no.. doctor what, you say? Feline Woman whispers: Ninja! x3 Karis:"Pretty sure." Zora:Hmm.. where did you see it? You whisper to Liatai: Was the Ninja! IC? Voltarus:"Wow, looks like some pretty crappy living places." Liatai whispers: Nope. x3 You whisper to Liatai: .. ah, allright Karis:"Locally, I think I caught an episode or two. On stakeout, actually." Firo:"At least they've got houses, I guess. Some folks don't even have that." T3h GM:Crappy places indeed... though slightly better than the mass habitations for the miners. T3h GM:Here live the various craftsmen , marketers , and the lot. Sometimes mining engineers - folk who either know math, can cast earthworking spells, or best, both. Zora:Oh? Who were you hunting for? Karis:"I forget. I don't pay much attention, it's easier that way." Zora:Stakeouts.. they are kinda exciting... well, unless you are sitting somewhere, cold, hungry and needing a litterbox... Firo:"Wonder if anybody here has a grappling hook for sale... it would make climbin' up onto the rafters easier." T3h GM:Roll either search, or gather information Firo:« 1d20+3 = 16 + 3 = 19 » either way! Karis:"Oh, if you're trying to get enough information on a Job to know what his spell preferences are, it's boring. You have to notice what kind of motions he prefers, what way his hands twitch when he's startled... paid off, though, I cancelled his first two spells on that job and by that point Michail was close enough for a little friendly dialogue." T3h GM:Either way works awesomely -folks tell you about the fact that there's a steelworker nearby who can either sell or make you one... miners need stuff from him all the time. A bit to the southeast. Zora:Clever...I generally don't bother with that much info..Helps that some spells i can do without moving... it's way harder , but possible. Karis:"Like I say, paid off on that one. And there's always the syllables, facial muscle twitches tell the same thing. It's why I normally cast in Primal, prevents people getting the same on me." * Firo buys a grappling hook! T3h GM:He does indeed... The owner seems quite happy. Zora:True.. but then... good luck anyone trying to sneak up on me, right? Zora:He'd get blasted, just like the gryphon almost did in the morning. Karis:"Yeah, true." Voltarus:He sighs. "I wonder if there's someone around who we could do something for for at least a few coins." Feline Woman whispers: The feline woman smirks, keeping quiet. Saphroneth:Heh. Two low Wis characters, not noticing that their idea of "observant" is such a low bar. VAE:Indeed Karis:"Well, shall we get going? It sounded urgent. Zora:Yeah, he always does.. i guess i should get Father here to help me with the ... talking to the guy you grabbed yesterday. The other stuff, i guess we can wait for whenever the "reinforcement" shows his arse up here. I mean, doesn't seem too urgent to them... Karis:"Ah, the right paw never knows what the left paw's doing. And if the boss is a creature, that's at least two more limbs to not know what to do." Feline Woman:"Ouch. He didn't even get my gender right?" a voice says from the area near the altar. Karis:"Gah!" Voltarus:"Fironi, do you see anyone who looks like they may need help?" T3h GM:Doing work for people in around these parts? well, if anyone could afford giving work, they wouldn't live here, right? You do see a bunch of folks talking Zora:*PCHHH!* Feline Woman:A black-furred feline woman with white hair and rectangular-framed spectacles is leaning on the pulpit, smirking. Saphroneth:(Oh, and could Lia change text colour? It's going to be... confusing... otherwise) Liatai:Better? Zora:Sabotage! Stand back wherever whoever! *fur standing on tip, looking around nervously* Saphroneth:Yeah. Karis:"Hang on." Zora:How the hell did you get here? There was a warding spell! Karis:*primal, Spot/Listen/whatever check* Feline Woman:The woman laughs, walkng casually around to the front of the pulpit. "Through the front door, of course." Karis:« 1d20+4 = 11 + 4 = 15 » Karis:*Furre* Zora:« 1d20-1 = 16 - 1 = 15 » Wisdom Zora:Zora actually thinks with her head for a moment... Wait.. means you have a badge, right? Karis:"Now, that IS impressive. Mind, we were a bit preoccupied..." Zora:You are one of us... Feline Woman:The woman bows. "Got it in one!" She straightens, displaying her badge. "Crystal Felarion. I heard you were waiting on me." Karis:"Now, there's an ornate name." Zora:Zora Kalugina... Enchanted *frowns somewhat* Zora:Just.. how long were ya standing around? Karis:"Oh, my apologies. Karis." Crystal Felarion:"No surname?" she asks with a smile, not answering Zora's question. Karis:"Not that I care to mention, where there are prying noses, ears, tongues... everything but prying eyes." Zora:Heh, you folk don't get residence documents .. made so easily, right? Firo:"Think we should be heading back soon?" T3h GM:Oh, Voltie, roll a listen check Karis:"Not like I need a house anymore. I have rather impressively tough clothes, I can sleep anywhere, and food is no longer a problem." Zora:Yeah.. but good luck using that as a proof of identity :3 * Crystal leans on the pulpit, quite at ease. Karis:"They accept my credentials. Whichever ones I'm using this week - did you know there are actually seventeen streets in this city that only exist on paper?" Karis:"And three that only exist in reality. And one that's neither, mapmaking error that one." Zora:Sixteen, actually.. .. that other one exists too.. just not enttirely here Karis:"Oh, interesting." Zora:A magic mishap.. *counts* about what, 3 years ago? Karis:"Ah. Fae?" Karis:"Or Dimanaka clan?" Firo:I'll roll if Voltie's not. « 1d20+2 = 19 + 2 = 21 » Listen! Karis:"Could be that young Daryil chap, he's got a 'flee on sight' order from the Organization after the Ramen incident." Zora:*sigh* More like bloody Daryil.... You *don't* experiment with Permanency and Teleport... Karis:"Ah, I did wonder. Anyone consider it strange that we refer to a two thousand year person as young? Must be the mental age. I have a life barely longer than a being, and already I have more restraint than that fruit loop." Voltarus:Oh, listen check. Voltarus:Um, hang on. Voltarus:Listen: « 1d20 - 3 = 10 - 3 = 7 » T3h GM:You hear some guys discussing something. "No way.. with their safety, this could have happened any day regardless" "I.. dunno" "wasn't that fast" Crystal:"With great power comes great immaturity, some people say," she says with a smirk. Zora:But sometimes, the immaturity comes alone, so to say. Karis:"Can't argue with that. Especially not as it makes me seem childish, and I don't have the power to back it up." Firo:"Wonder what they're talkin' about?" Firo headtilts. Zora:Anyways... we can all agree the less cubi and whatever sorts in the city, the better! Karis:"Better the nutter you know, some would say." Crystal:"Oh, I don't know about that. They do make things interesting." T3h GM:They appear to be common workers, miners perhaps. one has an old green hat ugly as two hells, but otherwise unremarkable. Voltarus:"Some guys are talking about safety." Crystal:"So, where might the rest of the team be? The report I got said that you'd requisitioned some outside help, Zora." Karis:"They're on the longest lunch trip in the history of - no, wait, that's cubi and pastry. They're getting lunch." T3h GM:They stand for a moment more... then the second one s "Of course you have some? we could use a beer." " "well... suppose you're right" T3h GM:*nods , not s Zora:Wait, the bugger knows that already... ? Well, the two boys here are a part... the one i requisitioned. The rest got... assigned. Zora:They are... surprisingly effective. Zora:The rest... crap!? Where did they go? Crystal:"Come on, Zora, you should know best how effective our information network is," she says, looking over her spectacles at the other feline with a smile. Karis:"Ah, lovely thing, coincidence. And you can't beat a creatively applied utility spell. Did you know that the pipistrelle bat and many of its' close relatives weigh much less than a pound? Because I do, and it means Prestidigitation can lift me when I don't even bother to flap. Lovely on a lazy day." Voltarus:"Anyway, maybe we should just head back, Fironi." Firo:"Mm." Zora:*sighs* It's nice to think it gets used on the *others*... supposed ssomeone seen me with this lot? Crap, gotta improve my technique. Voltarus:He turns around, and starts heading back toward the church. Saphroneth:A thought. Prest. has a weight limit of a pound. So, could it catch a bullet as a reaction if it was already up? Zora:I mean... the other two.. they are mainly worth their salt for being unknown... Whatever. Our... guest should have woken up... and get.. softened a bit. Saphroneth:Eh, later. VAE:yes Firo:The gryphon follows, adjusting his shiny new grappling hook on his pack saddle. :3 VAE:At least, if you had it as a reaction, and perhaps roll an appropriate dex check i'd allowo it Saphroneth:Grappling Hook + Animate Rope = ? Saphroneth:I'm thinking Fine target, ranged attack. Voltarus:After abit of walking back, they finally arrive back at the church. Saphroneth:But later. VAE:Exactly that Voltarus:He walks in. "Hey." Karis:"Ah, afternoon." Firo:"We're back!" Karis:"What? It is still morning? Ah, the time you took was not so long as it seemed after all." Zora:*knocks on the library door* Ignat... i think the .. .spcimen is ready. * Crystal watches them enter, arching an amused eyebrow. A... it looked like a young demon and a young gryphon. Unknowns, indeed. Voltarus:He blinks at her. He turns toward Zora. "Who's this?" Father Ignatius:*sigh* Oh well... I suppose we can discuss the matters with him in a christian spirit. Karis:"Importance of spiritual contemplation. Values of confessing one's sins, that sort of thing. Zora:Heh... yeah... he's a fan of literature about the Inquisition the church of christ the Furry had running.. as if his own lot didn't do much the same Voltarus:He sighs. "HEY, MAGIC NERDS!" Crystal:The woman steps lightly down the aisle and holds out a hand with a smile to Voltarus. "The name's Crystal, and I'll be your resident stagehand this evening." Father Ignatius:*frowns* Zora:Sweet enough Karis:"As I say, only the soul matters in the end. And this isn't MAGIC, it's SPIRITUALITY!" Voltarus:He turns back toward Crystal. "Stage hands?" T3h GM:The lot of three walk down the stairs Crystal:"Of course. What is it they say, all the world's a stage?" Voltarus:He turns his head back. "That doesn't mean you can just ignore my question." TMG has connected. Voltarus:He turns back toward Crystal. "Soooooooo...What do you do, exactly?" Karis:"She can introduce herself, she needs the practice. Crystal:"And stagehands keep the production rolling." She smiles. Tokens dropped onto map 'dnd_maps_0001'TMG:only four people including the DM? o.o Zora:*bang* *bang* Alive there? Saphroneth:Yes, but one DMNPC, and Lia's running two characters. Techubi:So, does it make sense for a warlock to be calling Zora and Karis magic nerds? TMG:also; enforce map plz, DM? Saphroneth:dnd_maps_0001 VAE:It sortta did Crystal:She lowers her hand. Hmm, no handshake? Very well. "I just told you. But what about you? I haven't even gotten a name from either of you two yet!" Saphroneth:You do it, we read publications. VAE:Well, i have two persistent NPC's so far.. though really Michail isn't that smart so far. VAE:er., that outspoken , imeant * VAE getting silly Voltarus:"Voltarus, descendant of Taun." Firo:"I'm Firo! I'm a messenger!" * Crystal whistles. "Taun! Incubus, then?" Karis:"Karis, descendant of Ug. Well, there had to be one of them called that..." Voltarus:"Possibly soon to be." Nikola Subin:*growls* Fuck you! Crystal:"Or succubus. Hard to tell sometimes," she quips with a wink. Zora:Ah , he has woken up. Karis:"Rude chap, isn't he?" Father Ignatius:*opens the door* Voltarus:"Is it really all that hard to tell my gender?" Nikola Subin:Still tied,and still weakened.. "Who the hell are you, and where the hell am i?" Karis:"Second question... would it change anything if you knew?" Voltarus:His ears go up for a moment. "Um, excuse me for a second." He heads over to where Nikola is. * Crystal laughs! "A simple jest regarding your kind's mutable nature, nothing more! So, what is it you do, Voltarus of clan Taun?" Zora:*smirks* Crystal:She tilts her head, then follows. Voltarus:He turns his head back and says, "I'm a warlock." Nikola Subin:"I will pay! I said i'll get it together by the 15th!" Firo:"An' I'm a messenger!" Zora:*whisper, to Karis* Heh.. it seems he recognises you/ Voltarus:He turns toward Zora and Ignat. "Um, would it be ok if I added at least a few more claw marks to his face?" * Crystal looks to the little gryphon. "My, and a fine messenger I'm sure you are!" A kid? Hoo boy. Zora:Oh, it would... but a while later. We don't want to seem *excessively* violent. Karis:(aside)"I have something of a reputation. Hanging from the ceiling over the head of someone as they wake up. Just a little trick." Voltarus:"Well, this guy and his guards were 'Excessively' getting on my nerves..." Voltarus:"First the guard spitting, then the demon guy himself not taking a hint." * Firo stays hidden away from the demon's line of sight. >.> Father Ignatius:I'm afraid, son, that the only thing you owe us is some knowledge. Nikola Subin:Son? Voltarus:"He's a priest, dimwit." Voltarus:"They're all for the 'Familial titles'" Nikola Subin:Priest... wait... was this the stuff that gryphon was prattling on about? Karis:"I knew a Brother Brutha once. Was really rather confusing when he got promoted." Nikola Subin:Fucker... who'd have said it was a trap. * Crystal leans over and whispers to Firo. "Is your friend always so charming, little Firo?" VAE:answer.. .everyone with more than 7 wisdom VAE:actually, more than 9 Saphroneth:I've got only 7. Voltarus:"Well, you kind of forced us to decide to be in keeping with the possibly trap plan..." Firo:"Mm... sometimes?" Voltarus:Wait, so does that mean Volt's answer doesn't exist? VAE:what volt's answer Saphroneth:Just means that anyone with a non negative Wis mod would have known it was a trap. VAE:i know Saphroneth:It's a confusion of terms, VAE, don't worry. He didn't catch the sarcasm. Saphroneth:So he thought you meant "only those with Wis of 10 or above may answer the demon". VAE:Ah VAE:Fuck! Iam the foreigner around here! Saphroneth:Yes. And you may have phrased that better. Saphroneth:It took me a while. * Crystal continues to listen quietly, blending in to the background... « 1d20+5 = 14 + 5 = 19 » Hide, « 1d20+5 = 11 + 5 = 16 » Move Silently. Voltarus:"Anyway, you're going to tell the father here what you know. Or else..." Saphroneth:...do bats get a move silently bonus in primal to go with the hide? Or is the idea flapping makes noise? Zora:Anyways *coughs* We aren't some of your cronies out in the street. And, with the aid of Father here, you will tell us what we need to know... and maybe you won't end as badly as you'd otherwise. VAE:Flapping makes noise, but a bat that isn't flapping would. Voltarus:"Hey, I'm the intimidater around here, remember?" Karis:"Put it this way, mister. These guys, they impress me." VAE:also, the confusion has to do with the fact that in slovak, the noun answer and the verb are different Zora:Ignat.. well, do your thing. Voltarus:He mutters, "Why is everyone ignoring me today...?" Bluff to not be heard: « 1d20 + 6 = 7 + 6 = 13 » * Crystal peers over Voltarus' shoulder, silently. Oh-ho~ so you fancy yourself an intimidator, huh? « 1d20+2 = 18 + 2 = 20 » Listen. Saphroneth:I think torture is actually in the Stronghold Builder's Guide. It's something like Con damage of 1d2 and a +2 bonus on the Intimidate check per hour. Voltarus:"Well, hey, why WOULDN'T a warlock be intimidating?" Father Ignatius:*lifts up his cross* As spoke one of the saints, "But let your word be Yea, yea; Nay, nay; but what is more than these is from evil." By these words i bind your tongue and your mind to reject all falsehoods. Father Ignatius:Zone of Truth! Liatai:That wasn't said, that was thoughts. x3 Voltarus:Oh. Crystal:« 1d20+4 = 13 + 4 = 17 » Will to resist if she's caught in it. Karis:« 1d20 = 10 » Firo:« 1d20 = 14 » Voltarus:Will resist: « 1d20 + 4 = 17 + 4 = 21 » Saphroneth:My Will is rubbish. Karis:Ooh, active truth compulsion field. Well, I never really lie if I can help it. Father Ignatius:The DC, ladies and gentlemen is probably 16, that is, if it is calculated from wisdom and spell level, like everything else. Father Ignatius:*wisdom modifier TMG is disconnected. Karis:"Testing, testing... I am a bat." Karis:"I meant to say I was a fish. It's working." Zora:It indeed is! How wonderful! Who'd have said... Voltarus:"Wow. You guys are actually that weak willed?" Zora:Now, Michail, if you mind adjusting the guy's stature... VAE:Um, Techcubi Karis:"My will is like iron. It's just very, very rusty iron." VAE:if you have a negative wis modifier, it substracts from the save Voltarus:You forgetting the force of personality feat, VAE? VAE:oh , right VAE:you use charisma Firo:"Wow, that's really cool that people can just do that..." The gryphon doesn't seem much different. :B Saphroneth:I need that feat. VAE:Voltie is like a televangelist Saphroneth:That feat would literally increase my save modifier by five. Michail:*grabs the demon and stands him up, tied as he is* Zora:Now.. let's start with some obvious stuff... Are you in any contact with the TTC? * Crystal ghosts a hand over Voltarus' wing claw from behind him. "You know, it's not wise to belittle your comrades..." she whispers, an evil gleam in her eye. Intimidate « 1d20+8 = 7 + 8 = 15 » Nikola Subin:« 1d20+2 = 16 + 2 = 18 » Voltarus:Counter intimidate time. Nikola Subin:No? Why would i be? Enough contacts elsewhere! Bluff « 1d20+5 = 2 + 5 = 7 » VAE:Sense motive everyone Voltarus:He looks back, his eyes glaring at her. "It's not wise to-" Crystal:« 1d20+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » sense motive. Voltarus:VAE... Saphroneth:« 1d20-2 = 1 - 2 = -1 » Voltarus:Please let me get my counter intimidate speech and roll out first, please. Karis:"I believe him. Also everyone else in here." T3h GM:you can deal with that.. i am not saying your char has to bloody pay attention T3h GM:Also.. it's more like you try to convince everyone :3 Firo:« 1d20 = 17 » Sense Motive. Voltarus:He glares at her. "And, its not wise for you to be fighting a taun descendant, EITHER..." Counter intimidate: « 1d20 + 7 = 18 + 7 = 25 » Karis:"I mean, it's a truth field, right? He can't lie?" Crystal:"Who said anything about fighting~?" T3h GM:Not how it works... you first have to save against her attempt, yeah? Saphroneth:No. Saphroneth:Opposed checks. Zora:« 1d20-1 = 10 - 1 = 9 » Sense Motive Zora:Hmm, i suspect something messed up with the field T3h GM:Oh, opposed intimidate works as well? Saphroneth:No, that's the NORMAL method. Saphroneth:Intimidate is opposed by Intimidate. * T3h GM facepaws.... should have used it back with sergej *head bash bash bash* Crystal:"Though you do have some fire in you, it seems. I'm impressed, descendant of Taun." Good grief, does this cat ever stop smiling? Saphroneth:It's a "who is most scary" contest when everyone's statted. Father Ignatius:*sigh* He may just have enough willpower to resist it. Voltarus:He frowns...But, then adds a half-smile. "Thanks." Saphroneth:..FISK it's hard to remember how Intimidate works. Apparently it's the modified level check method. Ah well, I suppose this works true... sort of like a trained version of the level check. Zora:Anyways... we are not buying into this kind of crap, mister. Either you'll stop with your crap... or i can go get a cubi who'll drag it out in a way that works. Zora:And works *painfully* VAE:see, Saph? VAE:You stated it last week, that's how i remembered. Saphroneth:And what would happen if both had failed their level check? VAE:Both scared of each other? Saphroneth:They were having a clash of wills, which is why I didn't remember. If only people would check the SRD themselves before or during doing something... Zora:« 1d20+7 = 1 + 7 = 8 » Intimidate Saphroneth:Wow, this guy has fate warping powers. Voltarus:Can't we just stick with it being intimidate versus intimidate, at least when it comes to players? Zora:It seems that even in this part of the universe, overweight cats aren't scary. Michail:« 1d20+1 = 6 + 1 = 7 » For our large friend? Saphroneth:Yeah, opposed intimidate works for inter party stuff... perhaps it should take a margin of victory to actually frighten someone. Voltarus:Or, PCs or whatever? Karis:« 1d20+3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » "Remember me? That time you remember me from... I wasn't trying." Nikola Subin:*snorts* You know, if i wasn't so screwed up, this would be funny. Karis:"Enhanced persuasive tecnhiques, perhaps? Concussive persuasion?" Crystal:"Ma'am, if I may. You do catch more flies with honey than with vinegar, after all." The cat smiles. "Look at it this way, sir. The sooner you answer and the more truthfully you do, the sooner you'll be free to go about your business." Diplomacy « 1d20+7 = 5 + 7 = 12 », and add in a Will save versus DC 14. Nikola Subin:« 1d20+2 = 7 + 2 = 9 » Crystal:Charm'd! Nikola Subin:Now someone's talkin! Crystal:"That's the spirit! Now, who in the TTC have you been talking to, Mister...?" Crystal:"I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." Nikola Subin:I s'ppose i can tell you some stuff... after all they bloody missed a payment for the last operation... that's where the debt comes from. Saphroneth:Oh, hang on. Bard? Liatai:Beguiler. :3 Nikola Subin:Nikola Subin... er.. used to do business a bit eastern. Nikola Subin:Well.. who... like they told me. Crystal:"Along the coast? Lovely area, I've been there a few times." Liatai:ERK Techubi:Crystal's a beguiler, huh? Liatai:I messed up East and West again. *FACEDESK* VAE:guess what, Lia VAE:so did i *headdesk* VAE:make it IC.. noone says they have to be good at geography Nikola Subin:Yeah.. nice, got a bit hot under the paws, if you get what i mean. Crystal:"Like who told you? You must forgive me, I'm ignorant of these things." The cat continues to smile in a friendly way. You'd almost swear one of her ancestors was named Cheshire. Karis:(muses)"Mercy can have its own sharp point. Keener than any lance or blade; and even deadlier to the foe." Crystal:"Oh, yes, I understand completely." Smile, smile. Nikola Subin:I was pointed to them by an associate.. see , i had some contacts around here. Saphroneth:Lia, have you been reading the Belisarius series? I'm reading stuff here that's practically the same as what you're saying. Saphroneth:Grinning, grinning: "Oh, yes. There's real soldier business, too, in addition to all the Senatorial fooferaw. " Saphroneth:Heh. Liatai:I haven't. XD Saphroneth:Nice books, very good for banter. Nikola Subin:They... needed someone to deal with some minor stuff.. I mean.. for one, white horses of sorts. They...with my .. er aid.. bought some property on unsuspecting folks' names.. just random beggars and the like... transferred to the corporation to gain a stake in Kebrean economy. Liatai:Who's the author? Saphroneth:Eric Flint/David Drake. Co authors. Saphroneth:http://baencd.thefifthimperium.com/23-TheEasternFrontCD/1635TheEasternFrontCD/ Saphroneth:Under "Belisarius Saga". Nikola Subin:they got a few bucks for their papers' lended for a moment... there was a cubi who dealt with the rest.. well, i have no idea what's his name ,and the looks of him probably won't help ya. Saphroneth:Abbu sneered. "Lakhmids. Stinking Lakhmids are not bedouin, general Belisarius. River-rats. Oasis-huddlers. Die of fright in the good desert. I'm sure most of them are scurrying down this bank of the Euphrates. Doesn't matter. You won't see them again. Not for days, if ever. Nothing else, they'll get lost." An exquisite sneer. "Camel-f******, the lot. Don't even have the excuse of being perverts. Lakhmids are just too stupid to know the difference between a woman and a camel." A royal sneer. "Hard to blame them, of course. Lakhmid women are uglier than camels. Meaner, too." Voltarus:"We'll see about that..." Crystal:"Unfortunately," she says with a sigh. "Such a shame... What did he act like?" Crystal:"Or was it a she? So difficult to tell with 'cubi." Voltarus:"IT'S NOT THAT DAMN DIFFICULT!" Nikola Subin:Act like? what we needed... the guy was a pro... or yeah ,could have been a she. Crystal:"Any hint of a clan mark you saw? Tattoos?" Nikola Subin:He'd talk to the folks, and even pick up their mannerisms... then the usual stuff... buying the plot of land we had on the lookout. Nikola Subin:Now, as long as you have documents and cash... not like they care. Clan marks? Nah, didn't see that... but he always wore a scarf. Though, who knows.. it does get cold about these parts. Voltarus:"Alright, did he have any interesting physical traits?" Nikola Subin:*sigh* Cubi can shapeshift you MORON! Voltarus:He sighs, and draws his mace. Karis:"Ah, the eternal punchline." Voltarus:Or, wait. Voltarus:*Morningstar Nikola Subin:He had plenty of interesting physical traits.. just that he swapped them day by day. Voltarus:"I'm about to get excessively violent here..." Crystal:"What about the others? You said 'they.'" Nikola Subin:er... well Crystal:"While it's good that you're telling us about the 'cubi, I'm afraid that's likely to be a bust without something more concrete... more details can only help you." Voltarus:"Yes, asshole, please tell us." Saphroneth:Good Cop/Psycho Cop? Nikola Subin:Yeah.. i tell y'all of it, and then you bap me with that piece of steel. Voltarus:"You want me to do it anyway?" Crystal:"You'll need to forgive Vo. He's terribly impulsive." Crystal:"But I guarantee you I won't be doing any bashing as long as you keep being as cooperative as you are." Smile, smile! Nikola Subin:Why do you need to know, anyways? Crystal:"That's a very good question." Crystal looks to Zora and arches an eyebrow. Zora:Let's say... we and your employers have... unfriendly relations. Zora:Nothing to do with you.. so far.. but that's easily corrected. Zora:Now, why keep messing around. What do you know of the local shipmaking company, Kotva? Nikola Subin:They make ship parts? Zora:Correct... Someone reward him! Voltarus:"Why reward him for telling us something obvious?" * Crystal sits back and lets Zora take the lead for now, but lets her charmed friendly presence stay around... It should help things go smoother. Voltarus:"Or, is that sarcasm?" Zora:*sigh* Karis:"Why, yes! Now it is your turn for a reward." Nikola Subin:Bloody hell, kitty.. where did you take this lot from? * Firo chitters in an amused way. Nikola Subin:They are so dumb... one'd think its the militia. Zora:*redface* Crystal:"Now, now." Crystal:"We all started somewhere." Saphroneth:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZnHmskwqCCQ Voltarus:He growls. "That does it." He raises his Morningstar high. "IF YOU DON'T TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW, RIGHT NOW, I'M GOING TO HIT YOU WITH THIS SO HARD, YOU'RE GOING TO BE THINKING YOU GOT SLAPPED BY YOUR ANCESTORS!" Intimidate: « 1d20 + 7 = 13 + 7 = 20 » Nikola Subin:« 1d20+3 = 6 + 3 = 9 » level check, right? Saphroneth:Yep. And he is failed. Nikola Subin:*gulp* * Crystal raises an eyebrow. My, what they said about 'cubi being emotion-driven, impatient creatures seems correct so far. Saphroneth:Well, HD+Wis+Fear save mods. Nikola Subin:Fine! fine! I wasn't assigned on that one , anyways! Crystal:"Assigned, hm~? Who was your superior?" Firo:"You're scary sometimes, Voltie..." Saphroneth:Ah, Yakkety Sax. Theme tune of the slightly more enthusiastic than competent everywhere. Nikola Subin:I said. i dunno his *identity* ... but then, I wasn't the only one working... see , i got a bit pro-active,messed around those parts myself - they make firearms and stuff too..it gives for a nice buck. Karis:(aside to Zora) "Manufacturing firearms? Sounds like the sort of thing that's normally under state control, if you see what I mean." Nikola Subin:Anyways... whoever they have on the inside, doesn't seem to get in touch by.. normal means. I had my .. contacts watch just about everyone there more important than a spit puddle... see, having possible info like that helps... yet noone nothing.. they didn't meet anyone... you know in what way i mean... any of them. Nikola Subin:And well.. « 1d20+2 = 8 + 2 = 10 » Voltarus:What kind of check is that? Crystal:"Are there any of your contacts that we can get in touch with?" Sense Motive « 1d20+3 = 4 + 3 = 7 » Nikola Subin:Not like i did anything el- well i did. VAE:no, it was him against the truth field Voltarus:Oh. VAE:Also, do say these stuffs out of character, TC VAE:it gets not nice on the logs. Techubi:Do I really have to switch everytime I have something to say OOC...? VAE:I do VAE:and so does everyone else Liatai:You can type /ooc and then whatever you want to say something OOC, if it's easier. Crystal: (( Like so. )) Voltarus: (( Testing. )) Nikola Subin:« 1d20-1 = 9 - 1 = 8 » Wisdom Nikola Subin:enough for this, actually :3 "See, now that brings an idea across" Nikola Subin:Now... i guess i am screwed over either way.. they must have noticed i am missing... i can give you some.. interesting names related to.. other activity. Crystal:"That would be wonderful, Mr. Subin." Crystal:"More details can only help you." Voltarus:"Yeah, help you from receiving blunt trauma..." Liatai:Why am I now picturing Voltarus as Axe Cop? :B http://axecop.com/ Nikola Subin:I mean, once again, a few businessmen and such here and there.. not all that opposed to some ideas common with our employer. The idea was, making stockpiles.. and preparing... see, we can't get many guns but well, that's about where the limit stands... with stuff like Ironwood composites you can make wonderful crossbows and such... Voltarus:"Will you hurry up and drop some names, already?" Nikola Subin:all in all, then if it erupted, they'd be perhaps the most ready. Karis:"That's not normal... activity, for anyone wondering. That sort of stuff's too unwieldy. That sort of thing is what you use to build an army. Getting ready for Insert Random Revolution Trigger, are they?" Nikola Subin:Now you talking. Nikola Subin:Now, i know some of the names.. but not so easy. After all, if i straight-out told ya, no use keeping me alive, would you? Voltarus:He growls. Karis:"Hm. Now, it's better to let adenturers and mercenaries bring their own weapons, so it must be a popular uprising they're hoping for. But you can't have a popular uprising without a rallying point, anything else is a fantasy. There's someone ready to take the reins and guide this uprising where it wants to go. So! Who will it be..?" Karis:"Oh, come on. He must have laid the groundwork well enough there are hundreds of people with him in the back of their minds, so that they trust him. Can't have any old bloke show up off the street and suddenly take control." VAE:oh , as a n total aside, the bear getting a low intimidate was kinda fitting.. after all , he coughs and wheezes all the time. Voltarus:He raises his morningstar again. "TALK! NOW!" Intimidate: « 1d20 + 7 = 20 + 7 = 27 » Karis:"No, any good spontaneous uprising has a great deal of work behind it. So -ah!" Nikola Subin:*scared* Crystal:That... actually got the smile to falter for a bit. "Goodness. Are you sure you're a warlock and not a barbarian, Vo?" Voltarus:"Taun clan, remember?" Nikola Subin:Now, there were some our folks in the union as well...i don't know too much about that side of the operation,seriously.. But think about it.. a miners' union, when they get pissed off... Karis:"And then they all rally to the union leader, he's the one who they trust. Is my reasoning... correct?" Nikola Subin:To whoever is the leader at the time,yes Nikola Subin:And of course, we'd make sure the correct guy was. Voltarus:"Even we cubi spawn who aren't acutally Cubi yet can be pretty intimidating and brutal, if need be." Karis:"Right! So we have a lead. Union leader, mining guild. Anyone got anything on that subject to add?" Nikola Subin:a bit hard... see, quite a sizable part of them seem to have Grounders supporttoo Nikola Subin:*too Karis:"Grounders, grounders... the nutters who only like Beings, yes? Wonder how they'd have taken me before my First Shift." Crystal:"The anti-wing Grounders, right?" Nikola Subin:I mean, that's one of the reasons i didn't deal with them... half of them would try to break my face once they seen my leather jacket.. and other half once they seen my leather wings. Firo:"I hope they don't take my wings!" The gryphon crouches and cowers a little. "I dun' care what people say, gryphon wings are not good eats!" Karis:"Oh, you were out in the market today, weren't you. Notice anything?" Nikola Subin:But then.. i suppose it doesn't matter. Voltarus:He sighs. "You know, I don't think we've heard the names of any people actually listed, yet..." Nikola Subin:I mean, enough of a mess in this city messes up the whole country... no matter who's doin' the messin'. Voltarus:"So, please kindly start listing some." Karis:"We have a position, the name's not necessary for the Miner's Union lead. Now, what about the Grounders? Where's your contact for that?" Saphroneth:(It seems Karis gets a bit hyper when he's trying to work something out. Probably because bats put twenty times the effort into catching moths when they're nearly caught) VAE:heheh Nikola Subin:Contact... heh, there was this short ratty guy there, worked for us, really. Nothing high-rank though. base-level informant, if anything. Crystal:"His name?" Voltarus:"Yes, please tell us what his name is." Karis:"Better than nothing... Firo. I'm sorry to ask this, but did you hear anything in the market? It could be important, more approaches we have on this the better. It's the angles, see." Firo:"I didn't hear much. Just some miners talkin' about safety." Nikola Subin:Stil, that was mostly my job.. see.. some of those i dealt with were creatures, and all of them just about affluent enough to be considered by some. Helped to organise security and such. Voltarus:"I was the one who heard it." Voltarus:"The guys talking about safety, I mean." VAE:one of you rolled a 7 , the other a 18 or so Firo:"He asked me." :B VAE:guess who heard Voltarus: (( Or, wait...Was that result for- )) Voltarus: (( Oh. )) Crystal:'Mr. Subin, evasiveness isn't helping your case any." « 1d20+7 = 11 + 7 = 18 » Diplomacy. "His name?" Nikola Subin:Ivan Klaga... he's a shift leader in one of the mines. Voltarus:"Finally." Crystal:"Thank you. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Smile! Karis:"Ah, okay. Safety... but safety of what? Could be another approach, best thing about being paranoid is when you're right. Pity we can't just ask a random person - aha! And a safety meeting, the perfect place to discuss other things with a selected clientele." Karis:Who calls such a meeting? Why, I would guess it's the shift leaders. And we have a fairly airtight way of coordinating things, as well as a name, a rank and generally a motive - such as it is." Crystal:"Oh Lady Z," Crystal says, still doing her best not to use names around the suspect, "Was there not news of a mine collapse lately?" Techubi:So, at this point, who would you guys say is the leader of the group. Techubi:*? Zora:Why ,yes, there was.. just about yesterday. Saphroneth:Dunno, to be honest. We have a Big Guy, a soft touch, an enthusiast, a short tempered guy and an innocent one. Nikola Subin:... yesterday? VAE:wait, who's the innocent one? Saphroneth:Firo. Crystal:"Yesterday. Speaking of which, what were you doing yesterday?" VAE:Ahm right Nikola Subin:Yesterday... i went to the club.. and before *sigh* trying to get some cash together. Nikola Subin:See, bloody buggers. remember the mining explosives i told you about? TMG has connected. Crystal:"Refresh my memory. I'm awfully forgetful, you see." Smile, smile! * Liatai waves to the Tech. :3 Liatai:... Saph, is Karis Small-sized? x3 Saphroneth:No, Medium. Liatai:Ah. His token seemed a little on the Small side. Saphroneth:Goes to Diminutive when Primal, though. Saphroneth:So I have to resize it every time. TMG:what map is everyone on? Saphroneth:dnd_maps_0001 Liatai:dnd_maps_0001 Liatai:Ninja'd! Nikola Subin:Was my work the amount got written off as faulty and supposedly destroyed.. a bit of cash one side, a threat other, you know how it goes. Now , the thing is, somehow, they ended up thinking there was supposed to be .. about a third or so more, and they refused to pay .... See, another reason i think their numbers come from somewhere up. Who knows, maybe someone's leeching off a bit and covering it in paper.. Regardless , I racked up a few expenses, the whole operation. I thought you were up to collect those. Either that or they scammed me over and want to get rid off me. Regardless, screw them. Karis:"Embezzlement within embezzlement... did someone steal a Matrioshka doll?" Michail:My brother, Ilja did, once. Michail:KInda funny, those.... small, fiddly things. Saphroneth:Heh... I am reminded of something where a Big Guy was shut up by telling him "Yammy, think of clouds." And it stopped him talking for a good hour. Liatai:x3 Techubi:Bleach, right? VAE:XD Saphroneth:Yeah, a hilarious fanfic called Uninvited Guests. It has its' own Funny moments page on TvTropes. By chapter. Crystal:"Quite fun, really. Layers within layers." Nikola Subin:yeah... like french potato, just with crap instead of sausage. Karis:"So. We have here a possible lead, this Ivan Klaga, and a few minor ones. Care to put any more names out there?" Firo:"French potato? Sausage in potato? It sounds yummy." Nikola Subin:While being tied and held by a guy whose fist is bigger than my head? Really? Michail:Hey! Not my fault you got such a small head! Michail:Like that matrioska, really... just more horned Crystal:"You'd think that would give you a greater impetus to answer," she muses, still smiling. Voltarus:"Just hurry up and tell us whatever other names you have." Voltarus:"That, plus the morningstar I have her." Voltarus:*Here Nikola Subin:Greater impetus? Am not suicidal. Crystal:« 1d20+8 = 4 + 8 = 12 » Intimidate, since I imagine that unwavering smile is getting a little creepy by now. Voltarus:"Good, then hurry up and tell us some more names." Crystal:Cursed by the low rolls! Ouch! Voltarus:Would Volt just staring at him count as intimidate? Nikola Subin:« 1d20+3 = 18 + 3 = 21 » Nikola Subin:As i said.. at least until i keep them, he won't *do* anythin' with those fists. Voltarus:After all, Volt's already succeeded in two intimidate rolls against him, right? VAE:true.. and he did talk.. though the trouble is, intimidate doesn't make someone an imbecile, at least if not backed by force , i'd say. Karis:"Ever heard of a mind-rip? Aka, mind reading? It's possible. We'd have to go to the trouble of finding a 'cubi, of course, and that would take time. But then, the inconvenience would make it a lot less likely that this 'cubi in the hypothetical sense would be... careful." Voltarus:He gets right up in Nikola's face, and narrows his eyes. "Tell us. Tell us if there're anymore names you haven't told us yet. Or else..." Intimidate: « 1d20 + 7 = 8 + 7 = 15 » Voltarus:Does that count? Karis:Oh, and because that's probably intimidating itself... « 1d20+3 = 14 + 3 = 17 » yay multiple Intimidate checks. Nikola Subin:Yeah.. that cow over there mentioned it already. Crystal:"My, Lady Z. Wherever did you find these upstarts?" VAE:also, notice VAE:he has a completely messed up perception of the cchain of command :3 VAE:he thinks the ones in charge are Crystal and Karis VAE:i just find it hillarious Liatai:Hehehe. x3 Voltarus:He sighs. He backs up alittle bit. His eyes start glowing purple. Nikola Subin:See.. the thing is, it's a lot harder to find a cubi than deal in.. other means. Saphroneth:Ah, Charisma. Saphroneth:"… Gin, what happened to you? You used to be a magnificent bastard. Even I had trouble keeping up with all the crazy scheming that went through your twisted mind. Now… now you just wander around Las Noches complaining and creeping out the Arrancar." "Is that a problem?" "Well, not in and of itself. I mean, let's face it, it's fun to scare them, and you're better at it than anyone. You even creep out Ulquiorra, although he won't admit it." "He doesn't scare me." Ulquiorra said impassively. Gin turned to look directly at Ulquiorra, smiling his creepiest smile. Ulquiorra took a step back. "… I didn't do that because I was scared," He claimed. "I just felt like stepping back." Aizen nodded approvingly. "See, that? That was classic Gin. Saphroneth:This is the sense I get from all the smiling going on. Liatai:Then I'm doing it right. x3 Saphroneth:See IRC for another example. Nikola Subin:I mean.. all i need is some guarante i won't end up as worm chow.. hell i could even work for you lot/ Voltarus:"Alright, that does it..." Voltarus:He points his palm at Nikola. Crystal:"At ease, Vo." Voltarus:"He's going to start hurting, unless we get more names." VAE:getting physical, eh? that gives you a +2 to intimidate , usually Crystal:"Your heritage shows." Was that an insult? Who can tell? Crystal:"But, Father, Lady, in a way, he is correct." Voltarus:"Thank you." Crystal:"What do you plan to do with him?" Voltarus:He goes ahead and fires an eldritch blast at the demon. « 1d6 = 1 » Crystal:"If he wants to sit here, perhaps we could amuse him. I do hear that rats enjoy the taste of leather so very much. And let's not forget your standard assortment of rots and fungi that grow in holding cells... why, I'll bet that quite a few have bled, relieved themselves, or vomited on almost every square corner of his accomodations..." Intimidate « 1d20+8 = 11 + 8 = 19 » casually. Crystal:She sighs. Crystal:"Youth these days. No respect for the dance." Zora:*uses the Message cantrip* Do we really need to talk about it around here? You know ,with the bloody truth zone thing going on. Ah well.. original plan was just to force-pump what we could, then..er.. use him to finish up the image that it was just a mob dealing or a mugging... you know, to make it all clean.... Ah well.. that's what we usually do , anyways. VAE:ofc, officially that was to Crystal only.. it's just i am too unbothered to use whispers Nikola Subin:OUCH! FUCK! Voltarus:"I'll use more power next time..." Nikola Subin:*hardens skin reflexively* Saphroneth:I'm not certain, but I think magic skips DR. Will check. VAE:depends what DR VAE:his , definitely Crystal:*reply through the cantrip* "I would have thought that one such as you would have resisted with ease. I saw no alternative. Merely acting within my area of expertise, Zora. I am, after all, new in town." VAE:since it's just +1 ATM... but this was more a reflex than anything Saphroneth:...The creature takes normal damage from energy attacks (even nonmagical ones), spells, spell-like abilities, and supernatural abilities. Voltarus:He sighs. "You want to test me? Fine..." He fires yet another one at the demon. « 1d6 = 4 » TMG:yeah. for DR against energy types and magic, you actually want Energy Resistance VAE:yeah, but see above... it's more of a reaction. and since /+1 is equivalent to /magic... it'd have worked anyways Saphroneth:Any attack listed penetrates all DR. Saphroneth:It's a part of the concept of DR itself. VAE:*nods* useful to know VAE:especially for stuff like barbarians with a DR of - Saphroneth:Yeah. Nikola Subin:*gnashes teeth* Voltarus:"You want me to do it again?" Crystal:"Come now, Vo. There needs to be something left of him in order for him to answer." Nikola Subin:See? ... Voltarus:He frowns. "Well, see, he's kind of refusing to talk right now. So, why not start actually using force?" He fires another one at him. « 1d6 = 6 » Crystal:"So impulsive. I thought creatures were supposed to be more patient than beings with their longer lifespans." Nikola Subin:*ssshk* The bolt causes a what, 4th degree burn on impact and burnt fur begins smelling around the room. Nikola Subin:FUCK YOU ! Voltarus:"So, you're basically saying you can handle the pain...?" Crystal:"But, now you see that we are not averse to using force whether you answer or not, Mr. Subin." Nikola Subin:I... suppose Karis:"I've got relatively short time on this world. Were live a little longer than Beings, but when they hit old age... it all hits at once. You go from as fit as a fiddle to gone in about a year." Voltarus:"You ready to spill more names now?" Nikola Subin:Only thing i'd like to spill is your guts, you imbecile. Voltarus:He fires again. « 1d6 = 5 » Karis:"Well, at least he will hit unconsciousness before death... anyone here a qualified healer?" Nikola Subin:I'm screwed, bad. but perhaps... if i cause enough mess between them.. VAE:makes me actually think which of the demon spell list stuff lacks somatic components :3 Crystal:Sense Motive « 1d20+3 = 20 + 3 = 23 » Crystal:"Most unwise, Mr. Subin." T3h GM:Now , that worked well enough! T3h GM:You do guess what is he up to.. it isn't a sane plan, but then , not like he has many options. Karis:"You want I should handle him?" Voltarus:He sighs. Voltarus:He goes right up to him. Crystal:"Perhaps it is time for all of us to take a step back and relax." The woman's hand glimmers with a faint white light, watching. Voltarus:He points his palm right toward the demon's jewel area. Zora:Perhaps so... we have learnt quite enough for the moment Zora:Maybe some time to enjoy the nice atmosphere will make him reconsider... Voltarus:"You want to lose these...?" Karis:"Voltarus, I think he understands his situation. We'll give him a few hours to stew, and then if he still doesn't... well, then we can handle him as per normal." Zora:Michail, do make sure he won't be up to something dumb in the following hours.. we'll try again tomorrow or so. * Crystal watches, still holding the charge of her spell. Voltarus:"I'll take your silence as a yes." He fires. « 1d6 = 5 » Michail:Of course! Michail grabs the demon and slams his head against the wall a few times... let's count it as a nonlethal attack, right? Let's see how many we need... Michail:« 1d3+7 = 3 + 7 = 10 » Michail:« 1d3+7 = 3 + 7 = 10 » Voltarus: (( OH, COME ON. )) Voltarus: (( Why ruin the whole actual frying his cojones thing? )) Saphroneth:...Let's hope Firo wasn't watching that. And we DID say we're going to wait and try again later. Crystal:"No respect for the dance at all." The woman sighs, playing with the spell energy. VAE:Because i was writing it already? * Firo winces and cowers at the crunching sounds, staring wide-eyed. T3h GM:Well, it's not like Voltie missed... this guy probably will have difficulty getting offspring... until someone heals him, anywaysd Voltarus: (( XD )) Karis:"Sorry you had to see that. Some people just don't listen to reason... but better it's now than on the battlefield, I suppose. Better to be shocked now than when the other person's trying to hurt you." Zora:Now let's go.. enough time wasted with this bugger. Bloody demons, they got hard heads. Michail:Not as hard as the wall, it seems. Voltarus:"And, their cojones don't seem to have much endurance." Zora:Well.. not like those things are built to endure spell damage. Crystal:"Really, Zora, you must tell me where you found these people." Karis:"I know it's not much of a salve... but this is the sort of thing Monks train to be good at." Voltarus:"These people can hear, ya know." Saphroneth:Dash it all, I can't remember name nor gender of Firo's elder sibling. VAE:Maiza VAE:the other guy from Baccano * Firo swallows hard and looks at the bat. "I... I know. Brother Maiza fought off rival gryphons all the time..." Firo:"But they always attacked us first." Zora:Anyways... we got stuff to do.. and we do have some hints as to what sort. Zora:Also.. if he's right about the remote communication... Crystal:"Then perhaps these people with large ears can answer for themselves?" Smile, smile! Karis:"Yeah. And this guy was involved in planning to attack the entire country. Hundreds of people with no way to fight back." Voltarus:"Talk to the miners' union leader?" T3h GM:Of course, everyone is walking upwards at the moment. Voltarus:"Hey, sue me. Aren't most people supposed to buckle under pain?" Firo:"Mm..." The gryphon is still oddly silent, however. Karis:"It'll seem better once you're over the shock of it. I always am." Zora:They are... but not if you make it *obvious* you;ll carry on at a rate that'll kill them in .. what, 10 minutes? Besides.. Voltarus:He sighs. "Although, I guess I could have just tried to use more intimidation, considering Firo probably just saw all that..." Zora:aw crap...should have cast a Suggestion on him.. *sigh* Crystal:"You know, there are always other venues to try, my young Taun friend." Karis:"That was my main concern. I hope he holds up well... things like this are hard to bounce back from." Zora:Not my best day.. bloody gryphons.. and bloody colleagues... never mind. Voltarus:"Like what?" Karis:"Wait, perhaps?" Karis:"Accept his offer of turning his coat?" Crystal:"Exactly what I wished to confer with the good Lady Z about." Zora:Now, see.. the bugger probably wasn't lying.. if he didn't royally eff up about the watching, he might have done a chunk of our job for us. Zora:Now, sweetie.. you said you can change into a bat at *all* times , right? Karis:"Er... yeeees?" Crystal:"Any attempt at getting him to work for us has likely been sullied by our incubus friend's zealous overuse of magic." Voltarus:"Not really an incubus yet." Karis:"Ooh, a nit. Want to pick it?" Voltarus:"You want to try shutting up?" Crystal:"And yet you act like a member of clan Taun already. My, my." Crystal:Smile, smile. Karis:"I tried shutting up once. Ran straight into a wall - I'm a freaking BAT!" Zora:And you have experience in ..er .. certain matters. Now, the whole factory is warded , and quite well.. he definitely couldn't get any such spell working from the inside - it's done against military scrying. Voltarus:He sighs. "So what if I do?" Zora:Buut.. that means whoever does that sort of thing, must do it somewhere else. Karis:"Right. And you want me to find where that place is, then." Zora:The idea is.. find some suspects, watch them around for ..er... places private enough.. Zora:And then pay those places a little visit *wink* Crystal:"Oh, nothing... I'm just curious what your clan leader makes of you hiding behind her name." And she walks off, choosing to listen to Zora and Karis instead. Voltarus:He growls. "Was I bringing up her name a whole lot when I was trying to get the demon to talk?" * Crystal doesn't respond. Is she selectively ignoring you? :/ Karis:"Right. I'm hard to find in Primal, but not impossible. Anyone good enough could spot me. Catching me, that's the real trick." Voltarus:"ANSWER ME, DAMNIT!" Intimidate: « 1d20 + 7 = 4 + 7 = 11 » Voltarus: (( Dangit... )) Karis:"Please keep the volume down... I need these ears to steer." Zora:Oh , sweetie, but you are asking entirely the wrong question. The thing is... why would he *suspect* a mere bat? Your sort isn't quite common around here. Karis:"Of course. My mistake." Crystal:« 1d20+8 = 5 + 8 = 13 » Intimidate resut as she whips around, hand glimmering with white energy... and then taps Voltarus' shoulder. Roll a Will save versus DC 14. Voltarus:Will save: « 1d20 + 4 = 1 + 4 = 5 » VAE:touch of idiocy? Crystal:Nap time! Voltarus: (( ...AGAIN? )) VAE:ah, sleep Voltarus: (( ANOTHER LOW ROLL? )) T3h GM:And nap he does. VAE:Welcome to my life, Techcubi Voltarus:"What the heck did you just-?" He falls asleep on the floor...Purring again. VAE:Lia, mention Miron to him once we finish. Saphroneth:We all get them. Remember when the suspect convinced ME? VAE:Haha, yeah VAE:Same with Michail and Zora during the talk VAE:But in Liatai's game, i get this *constantly* VAE:I have a ratio of 20:1 of about 0.2 Crystal:She discharges the Sleep spell she had been preparing to use on Subin, and then lifts up the young incubus-to-be as best she can, propping him against the wall. "Subin wasn't the only one who needed to calm down," she muses. VAE:that is... just about 5 ones for every 20.. i Voltarus:He falls asleep, purring. Crystal:"Young messenger? Your friend seems to have had a little bit of a nap attack!" ^^; Firo:"Eh? A what?" Crystal:"He fell asleep on his feet. Must have been dead tired from all that spellcasting." Crystal:"Would you carry him, please?" Bluff « 1d20+6 = 2 + 6 = 8 » ~ Voltarus: (( Isn't the eldritch blast technically a spell-like ability? )) Zora:*sighs* ... This *really* reminds me of a particular comic, dealing with Kleinian inquisition Karis:"Let me know when I should get going, then. And where I should start." Michail:Whatever, *picks the bat up* Michail:*cat Saphroneth:No, it was Firo being asked. VAE:oh , right Saphroneth:Michail is down in the cellar as a guard, I thought. * Firo positions himself to pick up Voltarus and drape him over his back. Gryphon strength go! Sense Motive « 1d20 = 16 » VAE:The door are spell-proofed (they had worse incidents)... i think Michail of all went up as he isn't that hot on defense Michail:Michail places the cat on Firo.. If you wish... Firo:"..." The gryphon gives the smiling woman a look, but picks up Volt nonetheless. Voltarus:He's still purring... Zora:Anyways... we should probbably screen through the higher personell there. Crystal:"Thank you. I'm sure he'll appreciate it." Zora:I mean...the workers are under a spell not to.. but anyone else might, in theory be a leak if paid enough. Karis:"The mentioned boss first, then? Right. Back here for the rendezvous, I assume then." Zora:Wait a moment... Voltarus:"Purrrrrrrrrrrr..........." Zora:Boss would be nice.. especially if he's out. but.. can you carry stuff with you while you change shape? Zora:I mean.. eating moths filled you in both forms.. it's slightly weird stuff going on. * Firo makes a soft and comfy mattress. =3= Karis:"Anything I have on me, but I have to change back to get it again, it goes hyperdimensional. It's all spacey-wacey. I can lift 1 pound with Prestidigitation without shifting back." Zora:That... would be enough i mean. A couple of lockpicks might be handy. Karis:"That would help were I able to open locks." Zora:Also.. what .. what about your magic? Can you deal with warding spells and the like? Crystal:"You can't?" Zora:I won't be the one walking around someone's house. *snerks* Karis:"I'm a Were, not a trained Rogue. I'm working on natural talent." Zora:Hmm, so not either. Never mind.. best bet is to do it while he's at the factory.. sometimes morning or so. Karis:"As for spells... not really. No Dispel magic, nothing like that. I am, however, rather small. Most wards I've heard of have a mass limit on triggering to avoid alerting the owner needlessly." Liatai:By the way. Sleep at Crystal's level lasts for 2 minutes. So, feel free to have Voltarus wake up any time. :3 Zora:Mass limit, see? Zora:Volume changes... but does mass? Karis:"Have you SEEN how small my wings are in Primal?" Crystal:"Simple solution to that. Who has a scale?" Crystal:"We can find out." :3 Zora:I... the only thing i am familiar with is alter self.. .. and yeah, that makes sense. Voltarus:He wakes up. "Huh, wha...?' Zora:I .. didn't notice ,really. Karis:"I am NOT more dense in Primal than damn Osmium!" Zora:^^; Firo:You are face-down in a fluffy deep blue ruff of fur. It's comfy. =3= Voltarus:He blinks. He tries to get up. Zora:Anyways...plan is... you try going through as you say... best when he's at work .. early morning and the like. Zora:If you mess up,.. just break stuff and haul away valuables. Robbery, see? Karis:"Right. And since it's the late morning..? That's a near whole day wait." Firo:"Oh -- you're awake again? That was a short nap." Voltarus:"I think she put a temporary sleeping spell on me..." Karis:"Ah, I see. Torch the place too? I can read the wards, and if they don't contain a detect magic spell I'll just eliminate all traces of my presence through fire. Zora:Well, the idea is that the neigbours don't rise a fuss... besides a bat during daytime *is* unusual Voltarus: (( So, is the party going to need a rogue? )) Zora:Indeed... now you thinkin' right. And really.. if he does have kit there, all we need as evidence is one-two bits, and what you hold in your had. Karis:"Early morning? You mean, when it's dark? And in mines or roofs it is always dark." Zora:*head Liatai:Crys has some ranks in Disable Device and Open Lock... and Trapfinding. Liatai:But no sneak attack or other roguey things. =3=; Saphroneth:I might have Karis go into Rogue, actually. And then Arcane Trickster. Saphroneth:It's basically what he is already... Zora:On the other hand.. the rest of you should try figuring out what the hell happened yesterday, and make sure nothing messes up.. That bugger's talk gets me scared. Crystal:"And what about the rest of us, Zora? I can always find out the word on the street." Crystal:"Ah, we're on the same wavelength, it seems." Zora:*nods* you seem to be .. particularly good at it, yeah. Voltarus:"Is there a plan discussion going on right now?" Zora:No... planes haven't been invented yet,except for sci-fi Zora:Everyone uses warp-aci Karis:"Or Gryphon, or personal wings, or whatever. We're pretty over provided with flight means, basically. Zora:*sigh* I wish i had one. Zora:They..are kinda cute, and bloody useful. Karis:"Not bonded a Familiar yet?" Voltarus: (( Volt said 'Plan' )) Voltarus: (( Not plane. )) Saphroneth:Yes. We know. Zora:Nah... i was trying to get an 'aci... the spell's hard as hell. Zora:I once managed to conjure a bloody vasuthant.. they are from the same shadow dimension, see? Zora:what can i say, ouch. Karis:"Oh. From the name... less friendly?" Crystal:"Sounds like it." Zora:a bloody hungry ball of shadow... Karis:"I've already got my marching orders, if you will. So for me the discussion is academic. I'll work on making sure I have everything." Karis:"Hmm... a Familiar bigger than I am... interesting ideas, they are there." Techubi is disconnected. VAE:he dropped, blah Techubi has connected. Crystal:"As do I. So, we meet back here when?" Techubi:What'd I miss? Saphroneth:I'll Whisper him. That's slash w name, right? VAE:tyep Zora:Hmm, For you.. when you find out something interesting, or by the evening. As for Karis...when he deals with the thing is up to him.. i imagine he'd need at least some time to prepare. and then, best pick a good time. Voltarus:"So, anyway...Do I fit into this plan any?" Crystal:"Yes, ma'am!" Crystal salutes. Firo:"Or me?" Zora:Yes.. you and Firo will accompany Crys... and spread around as well Karis:"I'll report back when the target's asleep, if I can swing it. Should be at least one report every 48 hours - I'd say 24, but things could go banana shaped. If there's a random fire, it could well be me." Zora:I mean, a messenger gryphon is best for handling some sorts of questions... never mind Voltie here. Voltarus:"I got him talking to some degree, didn't I?" Crystal:"Who knows, maybe I could teach you some tricks of the trade that don't leave behind scars?" Smile, smile. Zora:Random... let's say stochastic, sweetie. It has a calculable probability nearing one. Karis:"Well, a fire with no seeming cause, let's say." Crystal:Great. Stuck with the kids. What did I do wrong, Zora? >.>; Zora:Indeed. If you are going for the director first, be careful... he knows some nasty stuff Karis:"Any hard intelligence?" Zora:For one, he reads thoughts... Zora:Kinda hard to conceal your presence around that... Karis:"I have a mind shield. All-up." Crystal:"How old are you, anyway, Voltarus?" Zora:And then.. assorted magics... i mean, he's easily as good as me, if not better. Voltarus:"24 going on 25 soon." Crystal:"It's so hard to tell with creatures." Karis:"Right. So, I better start with that suspicious shift leader." Crystal:"Legal for alcohol, then. Good. Makes gathering information easier..." Zora:Add in the fact he's probably older than all of us summed up... As i said. Zora:Best pay his house a visit when he isn't around , if you need to. Voltarus:"Firo probably isn't, though." Firo:"Uh-uh." Karis:"Just to check I have no crossed wires - the shift leader, is he also the Director of which you speak?" Crystal:"Hmm... Well, there's sure to be something else you can do." Smile, smile! Zora:*whispers to Crystal* Not so much you mainly got stuck with them so that they learn somehting useful. Zora:Wait, which one? Voltarus:"Could you please stop smiling?" Crystal:"Beg your pardon?" Blink blink. Zora:there's .. .several people we need to sort out. Voltarus:"You're smiling. Creepily." Zora:Both at the mines, and at the factory. Karis:"You mentioned a Director who is old and skilled. Is that the shift leader whose name we got out of our guest, or not? It was unclear.£ Crystal:"Am I?" She laughs. "Sorry~" Zora:Not him, no.. that would be our demon friend. The shift leader, Ivan? I have heard of him.. what, second time - the first time when he got involved in a street fight.. well, if you can call five against one a fight. Zora:but that was a few years ago. Crystal:"When the world's a stage, you find comedies everywhere." Voltarus:"Yeah, right...Although, for some reason, it seemed weirdly attractive alittle bit." Zora:Only remember it.. well, nothing to you , that. *strange expression* Karis:"Was he on the five or the one? If he's the one, I'm leery of someone who survived that." Crystal:"It's all in the subtleties, my friend~" Zora:Nah... the one was a particular peddler.. i think he was half-creature or such. Key word is *was* Karis:"Right. I have my motivation, I think." Zora:I mean.. we were going after him for bringing in some .. substances to the city... and someone did the fun part of our work before we could find out more. Voltarus:"The unsubtle can be just as effective, sometimes." Karis:"Killed to prevent him spilling, do you think?" Crystal:"Effective? Maybe. But nowhere near as fun. Much harder to trace, as well. But, it takes all kinds..." Zora:Could be.. after all buggers like the Grounders have to get money somewhere... could be. I mean, the militia handled it, and they all claimed that the other guy attacked one of them and it was aided self-defense Voltarus:"What do you want me to try then? Alittle deceit?" Karis:"Ah, aided self defence. A term on the same level of subtlety as private enterprise." Crystal:"Just follow my lead when we get out on the street. You'll do just fine." Zora:all remaning in for us was to grind the teeth.. but then i hadn't an idea this guy was anything but a drunk then. Voltarus:"If you say so...When are going to get out on the street, anyway?" Karis:"Right. And Voltarus, try for Deceit instead of Dacoit". Karis:"I'll set off as soon as it's dark, then." Firo:"Da... coit?" Voltarus:"Dacoit...?" Zora:And yeah... private enterprise ... too enterprisey and too private all too often around here. Karis:"Eastern thugs. Gangs of low-caste furs, who assault people. No finesse." Zora:Hee..that kinda fits the guy! Liatai:Are we approaching a good place to leave off? VAE:possibly.. i mean, quite a lot did get done. Saphroneth:I certainly hope so. VAE:i assume Crystal will meddle around with folks up.. and Karis has wisely decided to first examine the shifty shift leader. Saphroneth:By shifting! Liatai:Crystal will be rolling Gather Information while teaching the two kids to do the same. x3 VAE:yeah.. he's a shift leader at one of the mines. Voltarus: (( So, this the end of the session, then? )) VAE:And yeah, can be called that. Liatai:Nomination for Voltarus - Eldritch Interrogation! VAE:went a little better than last week. Liatai:Nomination for Karis - Wordplay and Magic Talk. VAE:Saph, nominations? Saphroneth:Crystal for just not. Stopping. Smiling! Liatai:Karis also for paying attention to the plot details, and for the hyperactive planning. x3 Saphroneth:Major creep factor there. Also possibly Firo for being just not quite able to move as lithely as he wants yes. Saphroneth:*yet VAE:Techcubi? Crystal::) Saphroneth:GAH! Voltarus:Firo for feathery bed? VAE:K VAE:Soo... this was rather dragged out, but still VAE:Everyone 200 XP for successful interrogation, 100 XP for roleplaying. VAE:Now. Saphroneth:Right, so that's 300 for the session, and I don't know how much I got last time. Saphroneth:I forgot... Saphroneth:Ah, there we go. TMG:oh, game's wrapping up? :o Saphroneth:550 last time. Woo. Liatai:Yep. Saphroneth:*ding* VAE:Crystal - 50 XP Channeling Faye Whitaker 50 XP Actually capable interrogator Liatai:Yaaaay, gryphon level up! :D Liatai:Faye Whitaker? VAE:Firo: 50 XP win by fail. Saphroneth:*THUD* VAE:A particular single Questionable Content strip. VAE:to do with a smile like this Saphroneth:I think more Ichimaru Gin, actually. There are about three shots of him NOT smiling, in a manga/anime stretching about a decade. VAE:Voltie: 50 XP Intimidator 50 XP Torture is an arcane art Techubi:XD VAE:Karis: 50 XP Crooked mental processes 50 XP If someone wanted to sneak in, we'd totally fry him, right Zora? 50 XP The Planner. Liatai:XD Liatai:By the way, in case anyone was curious. Crystal sneaked in just shortly after the message about her arrival ended. VAE:I thought so VAE:it was meant to be kinda like that Saphroneth:That was the Tenth Doctor impersonation phase, yes? The Plan phase. Liatai:You knew so, you got the Hide and Move Silently checks! XP VAE:Well, that's what made me think so, wise-ass :3 Liatai:Nyeh! Nyeh, I say. :P Saphroneth:« 1d6+2 = 1 + 2 = 3 » Saphroneth:...dang. Saphroneth:That was the HP roll. Saphroneth:I don't get another until level 4. Liatai:Oh right, HP. :O VAE:Also, special thanks to Liatai for being initiative and taking the (i realised) interrogation over.... because trying to do it between two characters i possess is bloody hard. VAE:or three VAE:or four, really Techubi:Do PCs completely heal when they level up? Liatai:« 1d10-1 = 6 - 1 = 5 » VAE:not surre.. this isn't WoW after all Saphroneth:I think no, but the new HP doesn't have to be regained. VAE:Also, sorry for the interrogation dragging on a bit.... asides from trying to RP it sensibly i had to invent quite a few chunks of stuff in such a way that'd fit in with the general plot, then filter them through what the particular demon saw/noticed Liatai:Heh, I know how it is. ^^; Saphroneth:Right, going off asap. Night, everyone. VAE:night ,Saph Liatai:That happens every time Miron interrogates someone. :B Liatai:Good night! VAE:you indeed do.. but then , there were less characters with Miron... and the whole thing wasn't so bloody complicated./ Liatai:So you think. ^^; Saphroneth is disconnected. VAE:Well , i mean, the parts that the characters knew weren't Liatai:Also, TC, I'm sorry. But Crystal saw Voltarus and thought "now I see a bunch of big shiny buttons to press aaaaaaaall over this guy. =3= " VAE:hee, that's what's supposed to happen Techubi:XD VAE:She did worse with Vladim last year at about this time VAE:Remember Apples to Apples? Liatai:Yes indeed. x3 VAE:Between her and Dosve, i think he had a mental breakdown at one point. Techubi:Wait, Crystal's been used before? * VAE facepaws Liatai:Not in a D&D campaign. But I've used her as a character and written about her for nigh on five years now. VAE:Crystal is as close to liatai's fursona /signature char as it gets Techubi:Really? Liatai:Really. :3 TMG:Unless you count Terri Torris :3 Techubi:Terri Torris? Liatai:Terri's not a fursona! XP VAE:The comic in question VAE:http://questionablecontent.net./view.php?comic=1215 VAE:the bottom panel , namely VAE:oh well, what about Papa then? TMG:Persona/signature char, then! xD Liatai:Terri's not a persona character, I don't care what you say. XP TMG:TC; Terri is this unbelievable adorable NPC in the Akellon game VAE:If anything, the gryphon.. what was she called, was closer VAE:In DtD TMG:also; Nyeh. Terri will always be your DMPC. ;P VAE:messenger gryphon Liatai:Nevar! XP VAE:memory is airy Liatai:Kittrick? VAE:Yep! VAE:heh... DMPC's VAE:I made Michail with the explicit idea of him adding muscle instead of wits, so that i don't have to think for the party Liatai:If anything, the one character who I would claim is a DMPC, I've purposefully NOT included in Akellon. XP VAE:Yeah, Farin. Liatai:Exactly. VAE:also, seen the comic? Liatai:I have. :B And Saph's impression was more what I was aiming for. VAE:well, this was what the DM saw , anyways :3 VAE:Reminded again of your joke with the fox Liatai:Joke with the fox? VAE:moment VAE:http://s581.photobucket.com/albums/ss260/Liatai/?action=view&current=Friskmadesawplayed.jpg Liatai:Oh. XD VAE:the same sort of thing VAE:anyways... to the IRC now? VAE:license to kill.. this server, anyways Liatai:Righto! You have disconnected. Category:Page